A Hero's End
by kay91033
Summary: What happens when someone with loyalty as a fatal flaw meets with betrayal? Here Percy realizes how fatal having loyalty as a fatal flaw really can be, especially when the betrayers are his closest friends and girlfriend. It all begins when his half brother came to camp... When he is pushed into a place where everyone is fighting to survive will he make it or will he die trying?
1. Prologue

Why? That was the one word that rang through his head.

Why did they betray him?

Why did they left him for stupid Gavin?

Why didn't they care for him?

These were the questions that echoed in his head as his shaky hands held the black gun. Perhaps the last thing he would ever see.

He didn't even ask for much, for gods sake he even denied godhood and risk his life. And for what, to be betrayed by everyone he was willing to risk his life for?

Percy clenched the gun tighter when he recalled the day everything literally turned into a living hell….

 _ **-Flash Back (One Month Ago)**_ -

A scream cursed into the air. Everyone shot up alarmed and alerted. Percy being the hero he was ran to the source which seemed to be at the border of camp.

A baby hellhound was vigorously pounding a boy his age. No scratch that, he was licking him. Percy nearly laughed at the sight. The oh so called victim was lean with muscles, yet weak at the same time as he was screaming his head off. Then Percy noticed the green eyes.

"Dude just calm down." Percy carefully picked up the baby hellhound who in turn licked him in the face. "Guess I have another Miss O'Leary."

"What the hell is th...that beast?" the boy screeched. _Oh yeah he is probably new._

"This is a friendly hellhound." Percy said as he scratch behind the hound's ears. "Anyways weclome to Camp Halfblood…"

"Blah blah blah and you are some sort of demigod. Yeah I got the intro so show me to this dumb camp."

"But how…"

"From my dad who could talk in my head." Gavin sneered and pulled a dagger very similar to Riptide. "he also gave me this dagger thing."

"Ok then lets go."

"That thing you are holding is a hellhound right?" Gavin asked a bit to politely for Percy's taste.

Percy simply nodded.

"So it is a monster?"

"Well it is suppose to be but not all of them…."

Without any warning the little hellhound yelped and fell to the ground.

Percy's eyes widened at the gold dust on the ground and Gavin's dagger next to it.

To make the situation worse the campers began to come out to the boundary.

"I killed a hellhound!" Gavin yelled out as he glared at Percy. "No thanks to him."

Percy saw some of the girls, even Annabeth, looking at Gavin dreamily and the rest looked at Percy in disbelief.

"You left him alone with a hellhound and didn't help him?" a camper questioned.

"First I took the hellhound off of him and second it did nothing to him beside lick him." Percy argued.

"Liar!"

"I am not lying! He killed a freaking innocent baby hellhound!" Percy yelled.

"Really Percy?" Annabeth smirked playfully nudging Percy. "No hellhound is innocent."

"Really? Well there is Miss O'Leary and you kind of said the same thing about Tyson ."

"What is wrong with you? Ever since the war you been acting all closed off." Annabeth growled.

"I guess that is what war does to you." Percy stormed off.

Yes admitted it he had been stressed after all seeing your friends die in front of you was pretty traumatic.

And sure he had been leaving camps for days at a time but it was only for Annabeth. During those times he would craft and continue adding to the ring that he would use to propose for her.

The demigods were all convinced that he was going crazy and psycho. So they avoided him.

It didn't help when Poseidon claimed Gavin at the bonfire. Everyone bowed when they saw the the trident glowing on top of Gavin's head. All except for Percy.

"I am the son of Poseidon. You have to bow to me!" Gavin sneered. The Aphrodite girls were swooning over him, not that Percy cared since it took them off his back.

"Percy!" Annabeth growled.

"I am the son of Poseidon too you know?" Percy gritted his teeth, but nobody listened to him. They were too busy kissing up to the new son of Poseidon. Even Poseidon joined the celebration claiming Gavin to be his favorite son, as a matter of fact, he was the "voice in his head."

Percy left, but no one gave a damn. Soon all the campers followed Gavin like lost puppies for his huge accomplishment of killing a hellhound, all except for his closest friends.

And he was fine with that. He didn't care for popularity, he didn't even wanted to be a leader.

But then he had to watch his closest friends abandon him for Gavin. Each betrayal was a knife to his heart and he could still remember why their bonds were severed:

First it was Katie. Apparently someone destroyed her rare flowers that she worked so hard on and fingers were pointed to Percy who wasn't at the campfire at the time. (He was working on Annabeth's ring)

Second was the Stolls. He could still remember seeing anger on their faces for the first time. An emotion that didn't suit them at all.

"Why did you do it Percy?" Travis yelled.

"Do what?" Percy asked. Campers gathered around them.

"You sold us out dude." Conner growled. "Not cool."

"What…."

"I can't believe you told Chiron. Now we are stuck with a year's worth of cleaning the dishes with LARVA and he took away all of our tools!"

Percy only gulped. No one ever messed with their tools. No one.

The horn for lunch rang out and they roughly pushed him out of the way. All the other campers glared at him. But Percy only had eyes on Gavin who was sneering in the background the whole time.

Then Annabeth broke up with him by a note: _Percy I am breaking up with you. I thought that we could love each other till the end of our lives, but for the first time I was wrong. You have changed, you get angry easy, we argue a lot and I barely see you these last three months. And I have fell for someone else. So go ahead, live your life without me._

Ever since then Annabeth would ignore him, but that still didn't stop him from not making the ring.

Next it was Thalia and Clarisse. Someone was banging loudly on his cabin at four in the morning. He dragged himself off of his comfy bed like a zombie to the door.

So imagine his reaction when he literally felt a lightning punch to his face.

"I can't believe you broke our weapons!" Thaila screeched as she held two halves of a beautiful silver bow in front of Percy's face.

"Yeah Prissy!" Clarisse growled as she scratched him with the sharp half of her spear, another version of Maimer.

"But I didn't broke it!"

"Really Percy then why did I hear the campers saying that it was you!" Thalia jammed a finger into his chest.

"Why don't you ask Gavin and his followers." Percy growled.

"Why are you blaming everything on him?" Clarisse snarled. "Are you jealous?"

"Why are you blaming everything on me?" Percy yelled.

"Whatever Prissy." Clarisse growled and trudged away.

"You know, I am happy that Annabeth broke up with you." Thaila sneered, but then frowned a bit when Percy glared at her in anger. However, her pride got the best of her and she simply walked away. That was a low blow, lower than destroying someone's prized possession and she knew it.

However, he still tried to live his life to the fullest. A fake smile plastered his face only making everyone more madder at his 'happiness and ignorance'.

"We wish you just go and die, no one needs you anymore!" That was what their glares and words told him….

- _ **Back to the Present**_ -

He breathed out as he pulled back the safety. _Your wish is my command._

He could was so close that he could see them again. Beckendorf, Zoe, Selena, MIchael, Luke. It was like they were beckoning him to come.

He could imagine their shocked expressions when they will see him in Elysium.

The savior of Olympus closed his eyes as he felt the cold metal pressed against his head. _Finally, peace at last._ With a deep breath he pulled the trigger.

 **BANG!**

The campers woke up to the loud noise.

"It is from Percy's cabin. Probably being the stupid idiot he is." Katie growled as she rolled her eyes. "Annebeth, since he _was_ your boyfriend why don't you check it out."

"Do I have to?" Annabeth groaned, everyone else nodded with upset faces at having to wake up so early. "Fine."

 _Stupid Seaweed Brain ruining everything, why did I ever fell in love with him? At least I have Gavin._

With angry and quick steps she went to her ex-boyfriend cabin.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Are you soo desperate for attention that you are willing to make everyone suffer." Annabeth snarled. No reply.

"Really?" She poked the door only for it to open. The first thing that caught her was a familiar metallic smell lingering in the damp air. With tiny and hesitate steps she slowly opened the door. "Percy you better answer me…..this is not funny."

Her knee buckled when she saw a trail of red water splattered around the floor and making the once blue walls a crimson blend of red.

"No….NOOOOO!" She cried out a she ran into the room cradling the lifeless body of Percy Jackson. A red dot visible on both sides of his head and a gun by his hand. "Please stay with me!"

Suddenly she remembered all the good memories. The day she and him kissed underwater, the day she first met him. Her breathing stopped when she saw a piece of paper in one of his hand. With trembling hands she picked it up and it made her cry even more.

 _ **Finally your wish comes true. Isn't this what you want.**_

"Why did you scream?"a voice yelled.

She wiped her tears only to cover her face in blood. Annabeth sulked out of the room and everyone backed away. "He...he."

Annabeth silently pointed to the door with her head in her hands. For the first time she was unable to form words as she read the rest of the crumbled paper.

 _ **Finally your wish comes true.**_

Campers crowded around the opened door only to back away in fright with tears threatening to erupt from their eyes.

 _ **Isn't this what you want?**_

 _No Seaweed Brain, I want you._ Annabeth thought.

"Why…" Katie mummered.

Everyone made way when Nico and Grover walked up to the room. Nico's body was trembling which each step and everyone watched as they held their breath.

"He is actually dead…" Grover paled whether in anger or in shock the camper would never know. Nico tried to comfort him the best he could before turning to the miserable crowd of demigods.

They all were shocked when instead of crying he laughed manically. "Isn't this what you guys wanted?" Nico growled."Him to die?"

Suddenly he laugh darkly at the ashamed and guilty face of the fellow campers with the exception of Grover. "Why the sad faces? You finally got your wish!"

"Hey! Why are you guy so sad? I am the greatest hero here and he is such a loser that he ended his life." Gavin bragged. He probably would have went on if it wasn't for the cold glares everyone gave him.

"You guys should have believed him you know." Nico said softly in a dangerous and venomous voice.

"What do you mean?" Katie trembled.

"Me and Grover was the only that didn't take his BULL CRAP!" Nico screamed as he directed his death glare to the whimpering form of Gavin.

"I heard rumors that Percy was talking crap about Bianca. How she died a weak, pathetic death." Nico spatted out as he went closer to Gavin, black flames giving him an aura of death. "But never once did I believe it."

"Do you guys want to see his memories? Thanks to my father I am able to show the memories of the dead." Nico smiled sarcastically and was only met by silence. "I take that as yes."

Suddenly the air around him turned colder, more darker and an image flowed around everyone. The first thing everyone saw was a beautiful ring. It shone like the blue of the ocean and there was a white pearl it the center.

Everyone gasp when they read the engraving Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl Forever. Annabeth fell to the ground on her knees as everyone gave her sympathetic glances. It explained why he left camp so much.

Then it showed his last _friendly_ encounter with Katie, the Stolls, Thalia, Clarisse, and Annabeth. Each of them flinched, feeling guilty that they were the cause of his death. Suddenly it dispersed into the air.

However the worst reaction was when they actually saw his death, the gun in his hands. They even saw the little note he wrote. Many screamed when he pulled the trigger and the image turned pitch black.

Everyone fell to silence, their head bowed down, ashamed to face Nico and Grover.

"I actually lied." Nico smirked. "I could actually see anything within anyone soul's even the living. Too bad Hades didn't gave me this ability a day earlier. You know what that means, right Gavin?"

Gavin quickly tried to run away, note the tried, leaving everyone confused. Before he could even take a step the grass underneath him grew and bound him to the ground.

Grover went over to the struggling boy with narrowed eyes. "I hope you suffer, especially after this."

Nico slowly went over to Gavin and sneered when his face paled.

"Let's see what is in that rotten mind of yours." and with that another projection came up. They saw him destroying Katie's plant, and Thalia's and Clarisse's prized weapons. Katie fainted, Thalia suddenly had lighting covering her body, and Clarisse glared at Gavin with her spear aimed at Gavin.

Everyone was surprised when they saw Clarisse's eyes tear up, but didn't say anything. After all they were crying too.

Then the Stolls faces turned into a look of horror when they saw Gavin telling Chiron about the prank and showing the evidence.

And Annabeth, she was a wreck and Nico simply went up to her.

"I don't think you deserve this but here." He threw a small, velvet black box at her, pretty hard. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the ring Percy made for her. "If you were wondering why he was barely here the last four month it was for this. Even after you betrayed him for that sea scum he still worked on it."

She bawled her eyes out as she clung onto the little box like it was her lifeline.

"I can't believe you guys would do that. Nico told me everything, but I didn't believe that you guys would be capable of such...betrayal." Grover mummered.

"Why do you guys care so much about him! What have he done that I haven't?" Gavin yelled out. What a foolish boy, to act as if everything revolved around him especially when he is in such a bad situation.

"What he had done?" Nico said before pulling out his Stylian sword and towering over Gavin's form.

"He defeated the Minotaur when he was twelve with no training." _Slash_

""Survived an attack from one of the most poisonous scorpions and Enchinda." _Stab_

"He held up the sky and saved Artemis." _Cut_

"He defeated Kronos."

By the time Nico was done Gavin was nothing but a battered corpse, but nobody cared, their guilt for Percy overwhelmed them.

Suddenly there was a flash and an angry Poseidon appeared next to his son's body.

"Who dares kill my son?"

"I do and if you want to know why, just go to your cabin." Nico said with a blank expression, not even caring about the blood pooling at his feet.

Without any warning the angry sea god flashed away. For a second everyone thought that he was going back to his home, but a gut wrenching wail quickly dismissed that thought.

No one was surprised when he flashed back with the dead body of the former Bane of Kronos. Many that didn't see the body retched their guts out into the bushes.

"Why?" Poseidon wailed as he clung on to the dead corpse.

"My Lord, let me show you his last memories." With that Nico showed him what he showed the other campers before. Poseidon glared at Gavin's battered corpse, but quickly remembered that it was also his fault.

For the first time in her life, Annabeth questioned herself.

What did she even see in the brat Gavin?

What would have happened if she didn't leave Percy?

She would never know the answers, which would haunt her for the rest of her life. The Stolls were unusually quiet with Katie, and Thalia and Clarisse sat by each other crying like the rest.

The only that wouldn't be joining them would be Percy himself, the victim of their unjust actions.

Loyalty, betrayal what a sad ending for a great hero.

 _ **This is just the Prologue so read on...**_


	2. Death is only the Beginning

**Percy POV**

I couldn't fully remember what happened to me. It all came in flashes first I felt cold, like I was falling in a endless pit. I felt drips of salt water, like tears, covering my skin,.

Suddenly there was a bright light and I saw shadowy figures looming over me….

I shot up only to feel cold tiles where my back was laying on. I quickly got up and I realized that I was in some sort of hospital gown.

I didn't know what to expect when I died. But I am certain that it is not being locked in a small metal cell with no windows or bars. No way this is a hospital.

I scanned the area and there was only a bed and a small nightstand. It looked like something out of a nightmare.

"Come on! Open up!" I yelled as I banged my fist against the metal door.

"That isn't going to work." A small voice said.

Suddenly a girl that seemed to be only a few years younger than me appeared out of the shadows. Her red eyes bore into me, yet they seemed deprieved of hope.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" I punched the door this time and left a good size dent.

"I have been here for over a hundred years." She spoke softly as she gazed up at the dull ceiling. "I have been here for so long that I have lost count."

"We are we even here? I am suppose to be dead!" I flinched when I saw my bruised knuckles.

"Who says we are not?"

This girl was seriously depressing, but before I could say something flashing red lights filled the room and the door finally opened up with smoke pouring in.

I watched as her figure slowly went to the door and peered out. I could already tell that she was a bit happy. hopeful even, but that all stopped when we heard a piercing scream.

"I thought that you have been locked in here for over a hundred years." I whispered as I stared at the oh-so beautiful-scene of darkness on the other side of the door.

"He did say that he was waiting for someone." She turned around and gave me a weak smile. "I guess that was you."


	3. A Place Worst Than Tartartus?

**Narrator POV**

Percy frowned at the bulging pack on his shoulder. They had scoured the room throwing in the pillow and blanket into the bag they found hanging just outside their door.

They even discovered a secret panel filled with nine water bottles and some weird food packet in the form of powder. It was as if they were in a survival game...

"So who is this _he_ you were talking about." Percy asked trying to pry his mind off such an absurd idea as he took a glance around. There was nothing beside trees encased in black surrounding them. He could make out a figure or two in the distance, but that was all he saw.

"No one knows who he is." She paused for a moment as if she was in a trance. "But all we know is that he is the one that put us here. He is the one that controls whatever this place is."

"Did he ever say why?" Percy kicked the ground and red dust flew up.

"No, just that we were here to see who was the greatest, the most capable. The best of the best."

"I guess the Fates really does hate me." Percy sighed.

"Fates? Who are they?" The girl looked at him with a glimmer of curiosity within her red eyes.

"Well they are three really old lady, like millions of years old. They all share one eye, and a teeth." Percy stopped, but she motioned him to go on.

"They basically determine everyone's destiny." Percy eyes quickly darkened and his voice hardened. "I guess I am one of the unlucky people who have a messed up destiny. The Fates apparently love to cause pain, particularly to me."

"What is this destiny you speak of?" She tilted her head to the side like a little child and Percy resisted the urge to ruffle her wavy hair.

Despite the painful memories that was flashing in his mind, he couldn't help but smile at her innocent expression. He found himself telling her of his battles which quickly escalated into his betrayal and his death.

She took it well seeing that she was silent instead of overwhelming him with pity. Percy was grateful. Pity and sympathy was the last thing he wanted, despite how messed up his past life was.

They walked together in silence taking in the strange comfort of the twisted, distorted trees that seemed to be the only other sign of life.

"Since I told you my about my screwed up life, why don't you tell me your life story?" Percy gave her a toothy grin. But before she could say a word something stopped them in their tracks, and it petrified them. A sight worse than Medusa's head.

They smelt it, the scent of rotting flesh lingering in their nose. .

She clutched her stomach and renched. Percy managed to swallow down the sour bile trying to make its way out of his throat. Bodies of several people were hung up by their feet on a shriveled and gnarled tree. It was sadistic, the way their milky white eyes were opened, the dried blood that caked their faces, that fact that their skin was decomposing, slowing peeling off in long strips.

Even in the dark he could see that their neck had been split open and it seemed as if their blood had dripped down, watering the tree. He couldn't imagine how they felt hanging upside down, feeling their blood leave their body.

What was worse was the stab marks indicating that something impaled the poor victims and took its sweet time torturing them.

 _Most likely when they were still alive_. Percy noted when he saw the spooked emotions on each of their faces.

It unnerved him to know that someone was capable of doing such a thing. Even monsters wouldn't be so sadistic.

That was when he fully took notice of his surroundings, how there was barely any light, how the disfigured trees seemed to act as wall preventing them from escaping or foreseeing what other horrors would befall them.

There was no River of Fire to heal them. no swords to protect them.

He had finally found a place that rivaled Tartarus, and he wasn't liking it. Not one bit.


	4. The Demons within

**3rd Person POV**

He was really starting to hate trees, no offence to Demeter or Persephone even though the ugly trees weren't really something they would tend to. Whoever created this hell hole must have a sick sense of humor and a tree fetish.

Percy felt small with the darkness looming over him. So he tried to concentrate on moving the water inside the bottles. His eyes widened in shock.

He felt nothing, no warm or gut wrenching sensation. Nothing….

"Are you ok?" Lily's sudden voice made him jump.

"Yeah." Percy said, but deep inside his mind he was questioning it.

 _ **I don't think it is fair for the Bane of Kronos, the Hero of Olympus, to use his power as an advantage, now would I?**_

Percy looked over his shoulders, but Lily gave no sign that she heard anything.

 _Who are you?_ Percy mentally thought as he gritted his teeth.

 _ **Me? I am everything, yet I am nothing. I guess you can call me Nobody.**_

 _That is totally not confusing and original._ Now Percy knew how angry Polyphemus felt when Annabeth and him decided to trick the cyclops by using the "Nobody" trick.

 _ **So you are a sarcastic one. Let's see how long that last until you shed your skin…**_

 _Now that is just disgusting._

… _ **. and finally expose your true self**_ _._ _ **Maybe then your demon will finally come out and reveals itself, especially after the things you will face….**_

 _What do you mean? What things?_

Only the rustling of the trees answered him and he mentally cursed until he heard some yells and screams.

"Look there are some people." Percy began to go towards them before Lily pulled him back.

"What…" But before Percy could scowl at her she ran to the nearest tree.

"Look." Lily whispered as she hid behind the rough bark of the tree and Percy followed in suit.

Something was wrong. Even before he heard the screams, the red fire, the black wings….Something wasn't adding up.

Percy had to squint to see the figures circling the fire. He had to pinch himself to check if he was in a dream. No a nightmare.

Five people sat down, cross legged, with black ragged wings flapping to and fro. But that wasn't the creepy thing.

Percy frowned. It reminded him of a cult, but without the hood or chants. But didn't cults also have sacrifices…

He finally took in the object in the center of the circle. It was squirming, pleading. It was a person wearing the same hospital gown he and Lily had on. The thought of it made him nauseous.

Without warning the demons' eyes opened and Percy noted how their seemingly eyes reminded him of an endless pit. They had no pupil, it was as if their eyes were hollowed out, yet it still managed reflected the fiery red fire, making them look like insane demons.

"When he meant demon, I didn't think he mean real ones." He mummered before he started to trudge forward. But he was stopped by Lily who blocked his way. "I have to save him!"

"You can't Percy!" Her expression was serious and firm, yet her eyes were pleading with him to trust her. "It is suicidal and stupid. Even I want to help him, but…"

She turned away from him scared to face the despair and anguish she would see on his face.

Percy angry expression quickly morphed into a frown and his eyes were void of emotions. He reached for the pockets of his jeans, yet they weren't there. That was when he realized that they were defenseless. He had no jeans, just a white hospital gown that anyone could see in the darkness around them.

They had no swords nor shield, and their _food_ and water would no doubt be gone within days.

Despite the raging fire and the yells of the unfortunate sacrificial victim, his mind was somewhere far away in the past.

He felt helpless.

So helpless and defenseless. The guilt was eating him away, it stung him and he winced as the image of Beckendorf's final moment came to his mind.

Percy was in the middle of the ocean. He was back on the Andromeda, facing Luke. He was seeing Beckendorf death all over again.

Percy finally turned his attention away from the scene unfolding in front of him.

"We..We should get going then." Percy grimaced as he began to walk away.

He saw Lily sulking as she looked back. Fear and guilt danced within her red eyes.

"It is not your fault." Percy grabbed her and tightened his hold on her trembling hands. His expression was suddenly soft as he gave her a small smile. "Let's go."

Despite his softness, Lily didn't fail to notice when Percy cringed at the scream and the smell of burned flesh that soon followed.

Lily grabbed onto his sleeve with a wavering voice. "I am sorry."

"Do I have to say it twice? It is not your fault." Percy sighed. "It is kind of funny how much death I had seen. Yet it always disgust me."

"Is it always so….revolting? No matter how much you see it?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Sadly yes. I still haven't gotten use to it"

Little did he know that was about to change...


	5. A White Lily

Second dragged into minutes which quickly became hours.

Or so he thought. Percy didn't even know how long they had walked, how long it had took. The place seemed to be timeless, never aging.

He hated that it was always night and there was no moon to light the way.

"I think we should rest." The girl breathed as she sulked behind him.

Percy felt guilty, sure he was used to walking such long distances being in Tartarus and being in wars and all. But he didn't even consider how tired his companion was.

"Why not." Percy shrugged as he threw the heavy pack on his shoulder to the ground.

She slumped down next to him.

"I am still getting use to using my legs walking and running outside for so long." She chuckled wearily. "I don't know if I should be happy or scared. Especially in a place like this."

"There is some good thing here…"

"Like what?"

"Well we have free water and some weird food powder." Percy leaned against one of the tree and winced when his sore back made contact with the rough bark. "On the bright side no monsters or demons attacked us...'

Percy had to bit his tongue to not say "yet" after his sentence.

"Doesn't it feel like we are in a game, where we are the pawn." Her head hung low. "and someone is making all the moves?"

"If it is a game. It really sucks." Percy saw her sad face and tried to lighten her up. "Come on! Who puts ugly trees everywhere and makes us wear these ugly gown things. There aren't even any rules….not that I could even read or play by them. Scratch what I just said. Rules are overrated."

She laughed a cheerful laugh, even though it seemed forced. He knew that there was a million of things to say that were much funnier, but at this point cracking even a lame joke was a miracle.

"You are weird." She chuckled weakly. "You know that right?"

"You know that you are talking to the Kingster of Weird right?' Percy smirked as he pointed to himself. "It is not all day you get to see a real life mermaid, I mean merman. After all I do have the ability to talk to fishes and what not.. "

He stopped himself, his water power seemed to be gone, so did he still have his supernatural ability to talk to other water creatures?

"You know since we are probably going to be stuck with each other and all, do you mind telling me your name?"

"My name… my name is... "She scrunched up her face in concentration "That's weird. I really don't remember."

Percy's face scrunched in thought until he saw it. Just a single white lily. It was a strange yet beautiful comfort from the darkness of the trees around him.

"Why don't I call you Lily then?" Percy said as he carefully twisted the flower's stem out of the black soil.

"Lily.." She smiled up at him and Percy couldn't help but bathed in its warmth as he smiled back. "That is a beautiful name."

"Good. Cause there is no take backs." Percy grinned as he gently stuck the white lily in her black hair.

Lily began to yawn. "I could keep watch as you go to sleep."

Percy wanted to argue, but her glare told him to back down.

So he tried the best he could to snuggle against the scratchy trunk of the tree.

For the first time in his hectic life he finally got to enjoy a dreamless sleep, unaware of the dangers surrounding him. Dangers that were soon to follow.


	6. Little Brother

**On Olympus...**

Strangely the annual meeting of Olympus was filled with silence. Apollo was barely talked and the sun barely rose up in the midst of day. A solar eclipse seemed to occur at least once every week.

Most of the time Artemis would lecture or shoot arrows at him, but like Apollo she was in silent mourning. Hermes' office was filled to the brim with undelivered packages covered with a layer of dust.

The most surprising was that Athena was comforting Poseidon every once in awhile giving him a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

It all seemed unnatural..

"Is the boy's soul yet to be found?" Zeus thundered.

"That is the thing. It seems as if someone have.." Hades shot Poseidon a glance of pity. It didn't go unnoticed by any of the gods.

"What is it my brother?"

"It seems as if someone have taken his soul." Hades mummered. "Someone whose power surpasses all of us combined."

"It cannot be Chaos. He had faded eons ago." Athena pondered.

"Than who is it?" Poseidon boomed with anger.

"The question is where is he?" Apollo whispered.

"Who knows what he is experiencing now." Hades mumbled.

 **Percy POV**

Percy had many things that happened to him. But he never expected that having a little child attacking him would be one of them.

"Whoa!" Percy blurted out as he tried to lower down the dagger the little kid was holding. "We are the good guys."

Lily was chuckling on the side and Percy rolled his eyes at her, who in turn stuck out her tongue.

"Liar!" The little kid screamed as he lunged. Without any struggle Percy quickly and gently twisted his wrist. The dagger dropped as Percy carried the struggling little form.

"I want my brother!" The child sobbed into Percy's shirt.

"Hand me to him." Lily held out her hands and he gently placed the child into her arms.

Lily rocked the little figure back and forth humming a lullaby. He relaxed and gripped the sides of her sleeves.

"What is your name." Lily mummered.

"Its Nathan.."

"My name is Lily and he is Percy."

"So you have a brother?" Percy asked.

"Yeah.." The boy hiccuped as he tried to dry his tears. "He was with me a minute ago."

Percy quickly took a fighting stance when he heard the snap of a twig. A tall bulky figure glared at them.

"What are you guys doing with my brother?" The figure asked.

Lily eyes widened but she never let go.

"Alex! These people found me!" The little boy squirmed and managed to escape Lily's grasp. "Her name is Lilly and his name is Percy!"

"Never ever run away again, other wise I am going to have to make a leash for you."

"But."

"I think you should listen to your brother here." Percy smiled as he bend down to Nathan's level. "He looks strong and who knows what monsters are hiding around here.

"You are pretty quick though. With more practice you can probably beat me." He carefully picked up the dagger next to his feet and gave it to Nathan. "Maybe next time."

"Thanks for taking care of this little bugger." Alex rubbed the back of his neck.

"No problem, but she was the one that calmed him down." Percy pointed to Lily who waved back.

Suddenly Nathan tapped on Alex's leg and gestured him to kneel down. As soon as Alex knelt down Nathan mummered into his ears and occasionally glanced at Percy and Lily.

Alex patted his brother back and stood up as Nathan shifted uncomfortably.

"He wants to know if you guys are...you know… a couple." Alex stammered.

"No!" Percy and Lily said in union.

"We just met days ago… I think?" Percy's face scrunched up in confusion. "How long has…"

"We are just friends." Lily interrupted.

"Anyways have you guys seen any demons?" Percy asked.

"Demon?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember the fire, black wings, screaming man..."

Lily covered his mouth and gave him a glare gesturing to Nathan who was trembling.

"Its ok little dude. There is no demon, I just got them confused…. with her.! Percy pointed to Lily who rolled her eyes. Alex gave him a questioning glare which Percy shrugged off.

 _ **Now lets get this trial started…**_

Percy glanced at them to see if they heard it and yup it was definitely not in his mind.


	7. The Trial

_**Now lets get this trial started…**_

Percy glanced at them to see if they heard it and yup it was definitely not in his mind.

 _ **The rules are simple, since there are none.**_

 _Oh goody.._ Percy grimaced.

 _ **In order to survive this little game of mines there is food and water hidden around here. But what is the fun in that! There is other ways to gain it, something resulting in bodies..**_

Percy clenched his fist, he definitely wanted to punch that guy in the face.

 _ **Anyways that is a little depressing… oh I know! How about a little math?**_

Percy flinched at the happy tone of the speaker.

 _ **I have chosen 50 people, now 49, all wandering around doing who knows what. In order to pass that must become 25...**_

Percy felt the hairs on his skin rise and glanced at Alex who was also tensed.

 _ **...and do you know the answer to that? How to solve that little**_ _ **EQUATION**_ _ **?**_

"What does he mean Alex?" Nathan tugged at his brother's sleeve. Alex simply ignored him, not wanting to clarify on it.

 _ **It is a simple answer with a rather bloody answer, if you know what I mean.**_

Percy flinched and Alex tightly gripped Nathan close to his chest. Lily gulped and visibly paled.

 _ **So that is all, have a good night sleep!**_

The only one who was confused was Nathan who kept on pestering Alex. No way in Tartarus would they ever let him find out.

"I don't think it is safe to stay here." Alex noted.

"Exactly what I thought." Percy scowled. "Did any of you guys 'died'?."

"Well there was a fire and Nathan was trapped inside our house. I ran inside and the next thing I realized was that we were inside a caged room wearing these gowns for a very long time." Alex shrugged.

Percy looked behind Alex and saw red eyes mixed with green grinning at him, he blinked and it disappeared.

"Anyways what were you saying about demons?" Lily whispered so that the brothers didn't hear.

"Don't you remember the man in the center and the fire?"

"Yeah, but not the demons."

"Are you sure…" Percy felt a sharp pain shot through his head. "Uggh."

Percy gripped his head as his vision began to blur.

"Dude are you ok?" Alex asked as Nathan ran to Percy's side.

"Yeah just…" Without any warning he watched the horror in their eyes. Their mouth moved, but he couldn't hear anything. He could only lay there as darkness began to consume his sight..


	8. The Nightmare in Montauk (Part 1)

Percy groaned when he opened his eyes. At least he wasn't in a white hospital room...

He quickly shot up when he took in the blank scene around him... and a person?

"Who are you?" Percy asked the figure whose back was facing at him. The only thing Percy noticed was the jet black hair and cape.

"Isn't it obvious." The figure said maliciously as he turned around, Percy backed away and gasp. "I am you."

"Aww, don't leave me hanging." The other Percy sneered. "It isn't like I wasn't welcomed before.

"You are not me." Percy said defiantly. No way was this him, sure it looked like him, but his eyes...they were filled with insanity... they were a dark green tinted with red.

"You, are right, I am Perseus. That little voice that wanted to kill Gabe and came up with the idea to give Medusa's head to Sally among other things." He sighed. "Oh the good times."

Percy looked at him as if he was crazy, but Perseus simply cocked his head to the side expecting a reaction. As if a light bulb popped up into his head his eyes widened.

"I cannot believe you really didn't remember what happened to them." Perseus taunted."Is the memory too traumatizing for the Oh-Great-Hero of Olympus to handle?"

"What do you mean." Percy growled

"Why don't I just show you.." With a snap of a finger the dreamscape around them began to dissolve until it showed an empty road along the ocean.

Percy flinched when he recognized the place they were in. He had decided to take a break from camp for the weekend with the campers hating him and all,he went back home (He never told Paul and Sally about it).

Paul and his mom were celebrating the fact that they finally had another baby, Percy's unborn sister. Everyone was happy, even everything that happened in camp slipped pass his mind.

They were going to Montauk….

Percy panicked. Why couldn't he remember what happened at Montauk?

As if he was reading his mind, Persues sneered. "Dude just lay back and relax, this freaking scene is hilarious!"

Percy had a aching knot in his stomach when he saw the happiness in the red pick up truck. He didn't even know why. He should be happy...right? Percy became silent as the scene unfolded before him.

_ _ **Flash Back Projection**_ _

 _Paul was singing horribly to some country song and his mom was singing along rubbing her big belly. He himself was in the back smiling and every so often joined in the chorus._

" _I still cannot believe that I am going to be a big brother." Percy said out loud and his parents chuckled._

" _You said that for the millionth time." Paul pointed out._

" _Now that is an exaggeration." Percy mummered under his breath. "It was the hundredth."_

" _My little boy is so grown up!" Sally mocked._

" _Mommmm!" Percy groan._

" _Well she is right Percy." Paul was in silent thoughts. " I never thought that you would have graduated from high school…"_

" _No offence." Paul suddenly added_

" _None taken." Percy replied back._

" _Anyways, you have a full life ahead of you. You have loyal friends and a caring girlfriend.."_

 _Percy paled and began to twiddle with Riptide._

" _Percy?" Sally's happy face morphed into concern when she saw his face. "Honey, what happened?"_

" _Percy?" Though Percy couldn't see Paul's face, he knew that he was also concerned. He gave out a sigh of defeat, but before a word could past his lips he saw a glint of gold aimed towards the driver's side._

" _Look out!" Both Percy said in alarm. Paul swerved, but it was already too late. The golden spear reflected the silver light of the moon overhead as it cracked the windshield. Without any control the car crashed into a tree and smoke began to fill the small vehicle. Droplets of red dripped front its tip_

" _Are you guys ok?" Percy coughed._

" _Yes." a deep voice replied back. Paul..._

" _Mom?" No reply._

" _Mom!"_

" _I'm fine."_

 _A loud roar echoed from the area where the spear came from. A lumbering figure emerged and held its head high as if sniffing or searching for something.. or someone._

 _The Minotaur._

 _Percy grimaced, when he saw the full armor set and the spears and that fat ax on his furry back. It was no doubt Kronos work. Must have been his last "gift"_

 _Suddenly it turned its ugly head to them and ran at a speed that even Percy couldn't comprehend._

" _Go!" Paul yelled out. Quickly the three of them limped as quickly as they could till they saw a deep hole that stepped down. Without any hesitation they gently lowered Sally into the makeshift shelter._

 _Percy noticed the metal flaps on either side. One of them would need to say outside to close it._

" _Paul! Get inside and I will lock it from the outside. I defeated him once. I can defeat him again." Percy yelled._

" _Percy, go inside, that is an order." Paul said sternly as he wearily glanced at the Minotaur advancing towards them with inhuman speed._

 _ **10 feet….**_

" _No! I am not leaving without you."_

" _Sorry buddy, but you aren't going with me." Percy tensed as Paul gripped his shoulder tightly. "You are the perfect son. I am glad that I was your father. Even if it was just for two years."_

 _ **6 feet…**_

" _Don't say mushy things like that you are making it seem like you aren't going to come down with us…" He paused when he saw the determined look on Paul's face. "No..Please! We need you! I need you!"_

 _ **4 feet...**_

" _I am sorry." Without any warning Percy felt a harsh shove to his shoulder and found himself falling down. He could only watch as Paul gave him one final smile and the doors slowly closed._

 _ **1 feet...**_

 _It was as if everything was in slow motion when Percy saw through the tiny crack, the spear hitting its target. He could hear the spear ripping through Paul's body and watched in horror as Paul's blood dripped down the from the closed doors. But his smile was no doubt etched onto his mind._

 _He couldn't hold back those blasted tears dripping down his face._

 _At least he could try to help mom…_

 _That hope was crushed when he saw the position his mom was in._

" _Why didn't you say anything?" Percy whispered as he gently applied pressure to the gaping hole in his mom stomach._

" _I.." She gasped for breath. "I didn't want to be a bother."_

" _Come on mom, you and little sis will be fine! Just stay with me." Percy sobbed. "I already lost Paul, I cannot lose you too!"_

" _Percy.." Percy winced when she began to cough violently and spat out the blood. "Promise me that you will live life to your fullest. For me and your sister, and Paul….."_

 _Though the banging of the metal door was enough to make someone deaf, Percy could only hear the last words of his mom and dad._

" _Promise me that you will live life to your fullest…"_

" _You are the perfect son…"_

 _He didn't even register the fact the the door were suddenly torn open and when he finally did red eyes glared into his soul..._


	9. The Nightmare in Montauk (Part 2)

**_-Still Flashback POV-_**

 _Percy shuttered when the ground began to shake and as he advanced towards him._

 _The Minotaur snorted out smoke from his nostrils before charging. Dirt flew back with each step it made, leaving little craters._

 _Percy's mind was a blur. The only thing he could understand or feel was the glint of gold from the spear with sharp pains every so often piercing his sides._

 _Though he couldn't see it, he knew that blood was flowing down his arms from the tears on his shirt. It was sticky, warm, and thick._

 _His eyes widened, he still had his Achilles curse right? But then he remembered how Annabeth was his lifeline and that answered everything._

 _Struggling to keep up he fought the urge to groan as the spear made a huge gash on his shoulder._

 _Who knew the Minotaur could be such a tough opponent. It didn't help when he wouldn't fall for the same side step trick either._

 _Percy prayed to the gods bitterly, but after a few more minutes of leaving him in silence he decided to take the matter into his hands._

 _Percy could feel his mind numbing as a familiar glint of gold came at him for the hundredth time. He had given up, he wanted this._

 _Suddenly he saw Paul's mangled body only a few feet next to him and anger flashed in his mind. This beast destroyed and killed his family._

" _You will pay!" Percy/Perseus snarled at the Minotaur. Instead of green, his eyes had a tint of red that promised pain and death. "You will pay greatly!"_

 _It was as if his body had a mind of its own. One second he was on the ground ready to feel the spear in his stomach only for his hands to grip it and wrench it out of the beast's meaty hands._

 _He even surprised himself when he dug the spear into the Minotaur's foot pinning him to the soil ground._

 _With grace, he flipped onto the beast's back as it roared in pain trying to bring its feet up. He was blinded by the stinky fur but quickly found something to hold on to as the Minotaur buckled._

 _Without seconds to spare he ripped out whatever he was hanging on to with all his force._

 _In one last snort the beast shook Percy off and quickly erupted to a pile of golden dust._

 _Clouds began to gather where he was and lightning struck. He wouldn't be surprised if Zeus was fighting with Poseidon over who was more powerful._

 _They didn't even help me.. They left us to die.._

 _He embraced the rain as it gave him energy. With sharp breaths he painfully rolled himself over to his side and saw his reflection in a little puddle forming around him. He looked like some deranged zombie._

 _Sally, Paul, little sister, he could already feel those names slipping away even as he stared at their corpses. He screamed out his sorrows as he laid there wishing for death._

 _Percy felt something in both hands and dropped it near his body. He realized that he had torn both horns from the Minotaur, with his bare hands. Percy gave a manic laugh as rain began to pour on him._

 _Out in the distance he could hear sirens and flashing lights coming towards him..._


	10. The Awakening

Percy didn't know how to react once the flashback dissolved into the shadows of the dreamscape.

But seeing his family last moments made that deep hole in his heart ten feet deeper.

It explained why he didn't even thought of them when he pulled the trigger. Many would say that it was because he was selfish, not even taking into consideration how they would react.

Yet something inside of him stirred. Even though his mind erased that memory deep inside he knew that they had died.

Perhaps that was the reason he pulled that trigger. He had no one, everyone abandoned him.

But look where that gun placed him. It got him into some freaking nightmare with a bloody trial.

Maybe….this whole thing was a nightmare. Maybe the camp didn't betray him…

So why did it seem like it have been days.

It must be. This was all a nightmare.

"I don't mean to bring down your hope. But this.." Perseus gestured to his mind."... is real. Face it, everyone abandoned you for Mark. Your family is dead and you are too weak to cope with it, or anything."

"This is all a nightmare! I am going to wake up and I will be back at came with my friends and family with me!"

"Is that all you can get into that little head of yours? That every bad thing that happened to you was a freaking nightmare?" Perseus snarled. "What about Alex and Nathan? What about Lilly?"

Percy only replied with silence.

"Have you ever wondered why deep inside you hated that name Perseus?" He said in a venomous voice. "It is because that is me. You are afraid to be me."

Percy looked up into those raging eyes. They looked like blood mixed the waves of the ocean crashing onto the shore.

"You are not willing to submit to me because I am everything you despise, I am your freaking counterpart. Your lesser being." He spat as he gestured to the dark surround around them. "I literally live in your shadows!"

Percy was surprised at the sudden change in attitude. The raging figure in front of him was arrogant and annoying and next thing he realized he was filled with resentment and hate.

"But don't worry. With every second you are going to deteriorate and I will take over when that happens. Have a good time in your _nightmare_." Perseus smirked with air quotes.

"I am going to prove you wrong!" Percy snarled back before lunging at his other self.

"Well you are going to have a hell of a time." Perseus grin as a blinding light engulfed his figure. "I guess that is my que to go. I hope you like to kill, because you are going to need it."

And just like that Percy was pulled out of the realm of Morpheus.


	11. A Harsh Reality

Was he in a coma?

Do coma patients even have dreams?

Did people in coma even have nightmares?

With both hands he rubbed the sides of his temple sighing.

"Percy?" Lily asked in worry. Percy didn't know if he was relieved or upset.

Relieved that she is fine. Upset that everything that had happen was a reality.

"Dude you have been knocked out for five minutes." Alex said as he held Nathan close to his body.

"Have anything happened?" Percy throat sounded hoarse, even to his own ears.

"Not yet." Lilly mummered.

Suddenly a wail pierced through the darkness and Percy paled.

"They are starting to fight." Alex eyes widened in shock. "Are they that desperate?"

"I can' really blame them, but still, taking people's life for their own." Lily scoffed. "How selfish."

"What does that mean?" Everyone's faced the shivering form of Nathan. "Are we going to die?"

"No." Percy growled. "We aren' going to stoop to their level. We aren' going to kill."

"We are not going to follow your freaking rules!" Percy yelled to the humid air hoping the mysterious host of this hellhole could hear him.

He swore that he heard a deep laugh, but no one else gave any sign that they heard it.

Looking at the fear showing from Nathan's wide eyes everyone stared at each other with a nod and an understanding.

They were going to protect him from pain and from death. They were going to make sure he doesn't see the bodies, that were no doubt, going to litter the ground beneath them.

It was a silent oath, though not binding, felt stronger than swearing upon the River of Styx.

As he looked at his hands he noticed something.

A weird symbol was engraved into the palm of his hands. It resembled a broken heart with ragged wings. Almost like a fallen angel.

 _As if the Praetor Symbol burnt into my arm wasn't enough._

In a way it was ironic. The symbol of a fallen angel. Sure he was a hero and a betrayed one at that, but he hadn't fallen just yet. He didn't succumb to his dark side or have given up on the goodness of people.

He wasn't broken and that was why he found himself glaring at the tattoo as if he could intimidate it to go away.

Percy had no such luck and tensed when he heard another piercing scream. He glanced at Nathan's small figure and something stirred inside of him.

A desire to protect and keep him ignorant of this new harsh reality.


	12. The Cries of the Ocean

**Annabeth POV**

She sat at the beach letting the ocean wet her toes. This place held so many memories, all of them precious and good.

But then she destroyed that in a day. Like the ocean waves, she pushed those precious memories of him into the deepest abyss of the sea where it will never surface again. So only the bad ones remained.

It had been twenty years since his death. The death of the Bane of Kronos, Percy Jackson, her lover.

If there was anything she learned during those times it was that immortality wasn't it was all cracked up to be.

As a matter of fact it was a curse. Sure she still maintained her age and beauty, but it only added to her misery every time she looked into the mirror.

All she could see was a cheater and a stupid careless girl. Everything reminded her of Percy, but it was the ocean that made her feel closer to him.

The ocean was a constant reminder of Percy. Its color reflect his gorgeous eyes that could quickly turn into a raging tide if someone hurt his loved ones, something she always saw when a monster laid its filthy claw on her or any of his friends.

The salty breeze even smelt like him.

Despite the pain flashing through her mind she stayed listening to the waves of the ocean and the cries of the birds circling over the broad horizon. She let the tears freely wall down her pink cheeks into the salty water.

What would he say if he saw her now?

Knowing him, he would probably try to comfort her despite all the pain she inflicted on him. He would give her his goofy grin and hold her tightly against his chest as he recounted when they first met and kissed. He would push down all his misery and smile, just so that she would smile back.

She missed him so much that her heart hurt. It didn't help that every weekend she and her friends would gather around the campfire and talk about Percy. It was the only time they would laugh as they recounted silly mistakes and things only Percy could do.

They would tell stories honoring him, but never once did they talk about their betrayal or the events leading up to his death.

The pain was still as fresh as it was twenty years ago. The Stolls stopped their pranks and many could see Travis comforting Katie every night. Thalia would overwhelm herself in the hunt taking out her anger on any monsters she could lay her hands on.

Clarisse stilled acted the same, but everyone could see in her eyes how broken she was. And if anyone talked doubted Percy's abilities or loyalty they wouldn't leave without a mark or two.

It also didn't help that Nico would grimaced and avoid them. Grover barely talked to them and when he did, it would always end awkwardly with him glaring at them. He would then excuse himself to go back to Juniper or continue his duties as the new God of the Wilds.

The camp almost felt dull like it was missing something. There was barely any fun or laughter and Chiron would always appear gloomy, especially when he looked up to the skies with longing. As if Percy could be hidden there. He still blamed himself even though he didn't even hurt Percy. He blamed himself for not noticing or doing anything.

Without Percy nothing was the same...


	13. A Light Among the Shadows

**Alex POV**

Alex couldn't help but grimaced at the metal weight on his hand. It didn't just feel heavy just on his body, but also on his soul.

He knew that the next time he would be using this dagger it would be a battle of life or death and it wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"Straighten your back more and relax a bit more." Percy instructed and he quickly did as he was told. At the corner of his eyes he could see Lily teaching Nathan a few kicks and punches. For that he was grateful. At least Nathan wouldn't have to stain his hand with red with a knife just yet.

Alex sighed. How he ever got into this mess he would never know. If only that damn fire didn't burn down the house. If only he ran quicker to grab Nathan, then just maybe he wouldn't be here learning how to fight for his life.

Never have he hated fire before, but now that was beginning to change. The only thing keeping him together was Nathan.

He hated the white room that him and Nathan were trapped in. He hated having to lay down in the small bed hearing Nathan's whimpers from his recurring nightmares. And he especially hated the knife he found under Nathan's pillow

Yet here he was, learning at least a thousand ways how to kill people with that same dagger.

 _For Nathan_ , he reminded himself. _For Nathan._

With a deep breath he went through the same motions again and again. _Slash_

As long as Nathan never have to hold this knife, he would willingly stain his hands with it.

 _Thrust_

He would do anything to protect his younger brother.

 _Pivot_

Even if it meant going to hell.

"I think that will be all for now." Percy broke him off of his trance. He inhaled deeply as he put the dagger back in the sheath hanging by his side.

He graciously accepted the water and powdery food given to him.

A scream broke through the darkness and he could see Nathan's body tensed. He hated that he could already block them out. There were so many.

He hated that Nathan was already somewhat used to it.

Alex poured the powdery food into the water bottle and slowly gulped it down, letting the thick liquid trickle down his hoarse throat.

He watched as Nathan curled against Lilly with Percy tickling his sides. He hid his smiles when Nathan began to laugh. But it didn't last long since the laugh was freakin contagious.

Sure he hated this hellhole.

But maybe...just maybe….this laughter, this scene, was something he could love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Percy POV**

"You know that you have caught my attention. Right?"

"And that is _not_ suppose to creep me out?" Percy smirked. He was already getting used to the voice speaking in his nightmares or empty dreamscape.

"Oh no. You should be scared." The voice took on an evil tone.

"And why is that?"

"Because I am going to make your life miserable. I am going to make you a mindless puppet." the voice drawls out.

"No thank you, I rather stay the way I am. The idea of having my brain taken out isn't a pretty picture. Plus if you do, can you at least lay off the button eyes?" Percy sneered "It is just weird."

"So you rather stay as a broken and betrayed hero? A toy for the gods."

"Well its better than being in this hellhole and having to deal with you." He huffed.

"I feel so thanked. It was my intention after all."

"What a goal."

"Don't you ever wonder?"

"Wonder what old man?"

"Wonder why you were chosen?"

Percy's muscles tensed. That was the question that always haunted him, but at the same time he didn't want to know. He even asked that question when he first went to Camp Halfblood. _Why me.._

"No..."

"Oh? And why is that?" he said with mock concern.

"Everything you say is a lie."

"Really? So if I say that you hate this 'hellhole' as you call it, you would say that is a lie?"

"You know what I mean!" Percy growled knowing that it was pointless to punch the air.

"Let me say it anyways. It is because you are too loyal. Too trusting, letting everyone use you. Who knows maybe Lilia, Ally, and Nathal will be on that list."

"It is Lilly, Alex, and Nathan. If you're the the one who put us here, you mind as well know our names."

"You are a puppet, you just don't know it yet." The voice sneered. "And the people you trust are your strings and limbs. All I need to do is…."

"I am not letting you get near them!" Percy snarled.

"..destroy them and put in new ones." the voice finished with a chuckle. "Touch touchy."

"I won't let you near them!"Percy growled.

"Who said that it will be me doing anything?"

With that being said the dreamscape shattered leaving Percy in a panicked state.


	15. An Unpleasant Discovery

**Nico POV**

He hid in the shadows glaring at the camp cursing his father for making him guard the boundaries.

Nico stopped trying to be nice a long time ago to those damn demigods especially after what happened to Percy. Sure there was Will and he was alright but it didn't mean that he had to be nice to the others in the camp.

Hearing a bleary neigh and the sound of hooves Nico spun around with his arms crossed.

"Nico."Grover stuttered. Nico didn't like that sound, Grover haven't stuttered ever since Percy…

He shook the memory away and grimaced at Grover.

"What?" Nico spat. He knew that it wasn't right to be all cruel to Grover, but Grover understood his misery and his annoyance at having to protect the treacherous camp that played a big role in Percy's death. So Grover bore through it and ignored it out of empathy.

"He.. he." Grover panted.

"Spit it out!" Nico cried in desperation.

"He still alive." Seeing Nico's confused face Grover decided to clarify. "Percy is still alive!"

"No he isn't. " Nico growled twirling his black Stylian dagger between his fingers. He out of all people should know if Percy is alive being the son of Hades and all.

"He isn't _here_ here...but he is somewhere I can feel it." Grover said with a determined face daring Nico to challenge his empathy link with Percy.

"But that doesn't make sense. I felt him die!" Nico grimaced remember when he felt his soul nearly being torn into two.

"But I can see him I can feel his anger and sadness. For the first few years after his death I felt nothing, but now for the last six month…"

"Six months?" Nico hissed.

"Hey it was very weak! And I have my duty and you have yours. I thought that I was just imagining it ."

"Fine fair enough." The son of Hades sighed. "It doesn't mean you are off the hook though. But you said you thought you were imagining it. What changed?"

"I am not sure, but you know how rile up Percy gets when one of us gets threatened."

"Yeah.."

"I felt his anger and I could actually hear his mind. Not the little tingles I usually get. I know that it is good that he is alive, but if he feels like this then he must be in trouble." Nico was at a lost of word when he saw Grover staring at him. "So what are we going to do?"

Surely the gods must have known, knowing how Poseidon would want to see Percy, being his "favorite son" and all. Suddenly Nico became engulfed in rage. It all made sense now!

Why Percy's soul wouldn't accept his offering, or why Hades wouldn't let them talk to him. It also explained why the gods would look guilty when he entered the throne room. They had known the whole time!

But if they had known about Percy being alive why were they keeping it a secrete from everyone? That was the question that was bothering Nico especially when Grover brought up the little part of Percy feeling threatened.

"I don't know about you, but I think I need to have a little talk to my dad." Nico snarled and with a flick of his wrist black smoke covered him as he teleported straight to the Underworld.


	16. An Unpleasant Memory

_**Lilly POV**_

Lilly couldn't remember a thing about her life. Should she be grateful or pained? She would probably never know.

But only one thing lingered in her head and it was Percy. She was slowly remembering parts and pieces of her life and for some reason Percy was a part of it.

But Percy didn't even know her before and she had just meet him in this awful place.

 _Watch him, he is vital for my plan…_

What?

 _Yes master.._

Red...red and gold eyes. It frightened her and she felt the need to bow or kneel down. It scared her to her core and her inside felt like it was burning up.

She quickly woke up gasping.

"Percy?" She whimpered as she felt light headed.

"Yeah?" Percy said sleepily with Nathan sprawled on his lap and Alex's stomach.

"Are flashbacks suppose to feel painful?"

"Flashbacks? You are having them right now?"

"Kinda, but I only hear voices for the most part." Lily paused. "Are flashbacks suppose to hurt?"

"Do you mean physically or mentally?" Percy grimaced.

"Both." She winced as her mind felt like it was going to explode.

"I don't think so….Are you ok?" Though her eyes were shut she could already visualize the worried expression he had on.

"I...I think so." Lily finally replied. "It is just so much to take in you know?"

 _Even though it wasn't much just a few sentences and eyes..._

"I know how that feels." Percy said with sympathy. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much. Only two phrases regarding you" She mumbled.

"So you have been dreaming about me?" Percy smirked.

"I am serious!" She snapped. "I could've been one of the Greek monsters that attacked you during one of your wars, or one of Kronos conspirator...or."

"And it wouldn't matter because it is the present and future that defines you. Not your past." Percy interrupted with a serious face. "I trust you and if you were bad why would you be stuck here with me or tell me about this?"

"I...just don't want to be the reason we all die. Like me waking up one day and suddenly attacking you guys because I gained my memories back." Lilly said softly as she glanced at the two brothers sleeping soundly.

"That will never happen."

"But if it does can you promise me that you will kill me?"

"Wh…."

"Don't restraint or try to stop me, Just kill me. Can you do that?"

 _ **Third Person POV**_

Before a word could escape Percy's mouth a dark chuckle filled the air. He was dreading the next time he would hear that, knowing that it would only end in more deaths. But for now all he could do was sit there and hope for the better.

But when have hope ever helped him?


	17. The Hidden Oath

**Nico POV**

Nico loved the dark. Not only was he the prince of darkness, he even could manipulate it, and used it as an ironic comfort zone. But it didn't mean he like to be kept in the dark, especially when was about Percy.

"Dad!" Nico growled as soon as the overwhelming pull on his stomach was replaced with a feeling of anger. "He is alive and you never told me!"

Hades turned around so calmly that Nico thought that he might have assumed wrong. But it was his face that told a different story. It was as pale as a sheet of white paper and the eyes were filled with fear.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence and glares Hades finally gave in. A year ago Hades might have scolded Nico for his outburst, but now he was trying to be a better father figure, something he should have done long ago.

After motioning Nico to sit on one of the skeleton chairs he finally destroyed the silence.

"I have to tell you something I haven't told the other gods." Hades sighed. "But first you have to calm down."

Nico knew that he wasn't one to easily calm down but seeing Hades desperately trying to give him some information he softened his glare.

"You know who created the universe, our maker?"

"Chaos. But what…."

"He visited me." Hades looked away from Nico.

"Wait...What?" Nico eyes widened in shock. "But isn't he dead or something like that?"

"No, Chaos came for Percy's soul." His father said calmly as if he rehearsed this a thousand times.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Nico felt his throat suppressing a growl and it took all of his focus to keep it in.

"He made me swear upon his words to not tell the other gods. And son, his words are much more powerful than the Styx Oath."

Instantly the throne room became much more colder and darker. Nico felt himself becoming the scared and naive boy he was before Bianca die...before Percy was taken. Chaos is back and an oath more powerful than the Styx...that must be impossible. He must be in a nightmare.

"Anyways Chaos instantly became frightened when I told him that Percy's soul was missing."

"Frightened?" Nico whispered in disbelief. The master of creation, who could be more powerful than him? Nico almost wondered if his hearing was off.

"He believe….no...he knows that Order took him."

And with those last words Nico's world became pitch black.


	18. A New Monster

**Percy POV**

Percy gritted his teeth as blood covered him blood to toe. None of them expected it, they didn't expect the monsters to disappear, but then it got worse.

He clenched his fist as he recalled the unfamiliar sensation that was a moment ago that resulted in them transporting to a weird area. ..along with others.

Percy had to blink a few times to adjust to his surrounding as a bright light blinded him.

Wait…

He gasped at the enchanting sight before him. The was the sun high above them in its morning glory. After days of darkness, he could finally bathe in its warmth and never before was he so grateful.

He felt something soft under his foot and nearly jumped away in fright till he reveled in the greens and pinks that dotted their surroundings. Grass...flowers. It was almost like a paradise. Like a dream.

"What's happening?" Nathan whimpered seeing blood on some of the people surrounding them in confusion.

He looked around and saw many unfamiliar faces, all pale, all hurt and bruise. Percy didn't doubt that everyone in this was in the same situation as him. He could see the fascination in their eyes as they took in their surroundings. He could see how some of them had blood covering their weapons...their sleeves.

He wanted to throw up he wanted to …..

Kill them…

Kill them all….

Percy's eyes widened as he felt his mind get cloudier. The words kept on echoing in his head distracting him from reality.

He didn't even take in the sudden screams or the panicked looks on his friends face when the voice echoed around him. He didn't even take in the blood splatter on Nathan's frightened face as the person in front of him took a stick and stabbed it into someone's eyes without any hesitation.

He didn't even see the dark figure looming over the area with a cruel smile or the big numbers in front of him counting down with each scream.

Pe….Per….PERCY!

His eyes snapped open to the desperate cry.

"We have to go now!" Lily shouted, tears flowing down, as Alex carried Nathan who was limp.

"Umm...ok?" He grabbed her hands and they ran. He nearly tripped over a little lump and he felt his heart drop.

There on the ground was a little girl, she seemed to be only six years old, eyes wide open. That was when he took in his surrounding, the mounds of corpses lying on the grass with puddle of red. Never before was he so scared of the light... the horrors it now revealed. The horrors it couldn't hide.

"Just one more…" Alex sighed as they got closer to a door. He noticed how the numbers were decreasing with each scream and that through terrified him.

"Alex! Watch…."

Before the sword made its way into Alex's stomach, Percy found himself grabbing a knife from a body nearby and impaled it into the attacker with a loud squelch.

He could feel the warm blood making its way into his cloth, no doubt staining it into a permanent shade of red.

The knife fell down with a clink just as the body fell with a sickening crunch.

"One more?" He whispered and the door opened when the number turned twenty.

20.. That number stayed stuck in his head. Those big number that made the door open.

He looked back and immediately regreted it. He could literally see the blood lust in the people's eyes, their desperation as they ran towards the door with no sympathy for the corpses under them.

They hid under behind the boulder with ragged breathes. Never before in his life was he glad to see the darkness again. Alex was cradling Nathan, almost smothering him with hugs.

"He...he changed the rule…" Lilly croaked "Now we have to kill each other to get out….only one will make it out…"

He was quiet as he took in the information. For some reason, he felt empty, like his heart was an black void.

The damn voice was right, his friends were his puppets and he wanted to protect them like the loyal watch dog he was. He couldn't stand their tears, their fright, he wanted to end it and the only way was to stop those damn monster that kept on hurting them.

All those people in there with them were monsters, all of them, but if he had to be one of them to save his friends….so be it.

Somewhere far away, a blue flower began to bloom in a pool of red.


End file.
